


Educational; The Outtakes

by abadeerly



Series: Educational [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, updating tags as i go x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Bits and pieces I removed from the original fic and made into little stand alone one shots. You don't have to read Educational, but in later chapters you might be confused at mentioned events/certain information. Other than that, these can all be read (kind of) as standalone one shots? I guess? Please leave kudos & reviews if you enjoy.





	Educational; The Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Pre everything.

“We’re getting a new student today, _again_.”

Bonnibel peered away from her book to glance at Jake over her shoulder, smiling at his hard furrowed brow and his terrible mock frown upon his face. From the chair beside Bonnibel, Phoebe began to laugh.

“You act like whenever there’s a new student you involuntary adopt them into your weird circle.” Phoebe said through her mirth. “I think it’s happened one student too many to be considered a coincidence, Jacob. You _like_ herding all the newbies into your crowd.”

Jake rolled his eyes and slumped down on the only free chair available. “You’re not a new student,” He muttered, fishing around for his pen in his bag and waving it about like it helped get his point across. “And anyway, we only ever get students that are gay.” He peered to Bonnibel with a smirk. “Or, I don’t know, they leave halfway through their first term.”

Bonnibel decided to chime in. “Evan was _sweet_. He just… There were a few rumours about him, playful ones, and his family took full offence and nearly threatened to sue the school. I think it was best for him to leave.”

“Yeah,” Another voice came from the entrance of the library, then, and Bonnibel wished she’d picked another chair to stop her from craning her neck every two minutes. It was very distinctively Finn, though. “But Evan _was_ a bit of a posh boy. I mean, even _Simmonds_  called him names.”

“Brad being a dick wasn’t breaking news, Finn.” Phoebe mumbled around her pen. Peering at her work, Bonnibel could make out zero progress on the work they were doing and some messily scribbled genitalia in the margins of her book. She sighed and decided that maybe Phoebe had done enough work for the day. “Anyway, new student. Boy or girl?”

All eyes went to Bonnibel. “Girl. And, after taking a look at her records, she’ll probably be gone in a year or will be excluded.”

“Ah.” Finn said, slumping down on the floor beside Bonnibel. “Social recluse. Phoebe needs new friends anyway,” He dodged the pen thrown at him by the redhead. “What’s the rebels name? Is it Axe or something?”

Jake snorted. “Dude, no one calls their kid _axe_. I’m taking bets on something horrifically embarrassing like Ethel or Maggie.”

“Her name is Marceline, actually.” Bonnibel huffed. “And I’m sure she’ll be making friends with my ex and not Phoebe.”

Finn crumpled his face up in disgust. “Oh. She’s one of _those_ antisocial cretins. Fantastic. I got an email saying I’d have to show her around today.”

“What if she’s hot,” Phoebe said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Are you gonna pounce? I mean, you’ve said it yourself that there’s no cute girls in town.”

“Whether she’s hot or not isn’t going to stop the fact that she was caught smoking weed in Red Gate high. I’m like… a hundred percent sure she’s not going to be my type.” Bonnibel replied. “I mean, the principle has already suggested that I tutor her. Being forced into a unwanted situation is probably the biggest turn off of the century.”

Jake snorted. “Maybe it’ll be like one of those terrible YA novels. You end up teaching her to pour chemicals into a tube and you reach around her. Your eyes meet and... you kiss in a empty classroom.”

It was Bonnibel’s turn to look disgusted. “In school? No thanks. I have my own science lab at home and I get more work done alone. Besides, her grades aren’t that bad in chemistry.”

The sound of the bell cut through whatever Jake had prepared to retort with. Phoebe and Bonnibel began to shove their work in bags, Bonnibel a little more carefully than the redhead, and Finn and Jake made to stand up.

“Are you going to Lady’s party next week?” Bonnibel asked Jake as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

“He’s always at Lady’s place.” Finn answered for him, wiggling his brows and earning a shove. Jake shoved him back with full force, sending the younger boy flying into an assortment of leaflets and handbooks on a rack. Bonnibel threw an apologetic glance to the librarian, and helped Finn up off the floor.

“C’mon, idiot. Aren’t you supposed to be meeting her like right now?”

Bonnibel had never seen Finn as pale as he went.


End file.
